Memories of old
by Sin-sug
Summary: It si a story about a girl who hangs out with maurders
1. the train

Memories of old..  
  
Info: This is a story about a girl named Ruby and a girl named Sarah. They are young teenage witches that go to Hogwarts and hang out with the marauders gang. This story goes through ther lives.  
  
Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize the character imedently..it belongs to J.K Rowling. So please don't sue me...So there, Ha!  
  
Ruby sat at the edge of her bed getting her clouths on. Her brother Arthur Weasley was yelling at her from the door."Ruby hurry up you are going to be late for the train! Mom's already mad at you!" He turned around and walked down the stairs.  
Ruby stood up with the brush in her hand brushing her long red hair.(Yes she has the Weasley's red hair) She had her dads green eyes and her moms red hair. She looked out the window and saw a weird old guy standing on a ladder with a plate of pancakes and cigarets. "SHMOKE AND A PANCAKE?!!!"He said and she slamed the window in his face. That reminds me. That is the curse of the Weasley family. That guy has haunted the female members of the family since the beginning of time it seemed. She grabbed her trunk and her backpack, and walked down the wooden stairs. "Mom I'm ready! Lets Go!" She yelled while walking over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Flu Powder and stood there waiting for her mom. A tall skinny lady waled in and grabbed the trunk from Ruby. "Here Rub. I'll take your trunk." She took a hand full and walked into the fireplace. She yelled, "KINGS CROSS!" And Ruby's mom was gone.  
Ruby went next and yelled that too... Mean while..  
  
Cigar and a waffle? No? theres just no pleashing you..  
  
Sarah Smith rose from the breakfast table and went up stairs to her room.She had packed all her bags for Hogwarts days in advance. Her owl was old so she wasn't bringing him and she was nervous. She had heard all sorts of rumors about that school and she was rather skeptical. She was also scared she wouldn't know anyone and no one would want to be her friend, assuming she was a standard bratty rich kid. That in mind she and her father set of tworads Kings Cross Station. She brushed her knee length black hair into a neat braid and secured it with a red ribbon.She looked out the window, and watched the landscape go by. Sarahs green eyes scanned the train station and recognized a young man with blonde hair. Malfoy, she thought , I cant belive that prat ever got into Hogwarts. Ruby walked onto the train. She dragged her heavy bag along with her. She went to the 1st compartment. The first one was filled with 4 boys. One had blonde hair, one with black hair.. a pretty cute one, on that was cubby and one with glasses. She asked them, smiling."Is it ok if I sit here?"  
"Sure you can sit here." Said the cute one.The others shook their heads yes."Uhmm.1st whats your name?"  
Ruby sat down. "My names Ruby Weasley. Whats yours?"  
"My names Sirius, this is Remus. Peter, and Bob." He said smiling. "My names James not Bob." Said the one with glasses.  
"Ok his name is James." Sirius smiled.  
"Well just to warn you.." At that second, Ruby was interrupted. "SHMOKE AND A PANCAKE!??" The family curse guy said while peaking in. "I have a family curse...a weird one. he only fallows the girls in my family." She slams the door in the guys face. Everyone looked at her funny."Ok.." Sirius said. "I'm a puppy anamagi." She changed the subject. "See.." She turned into a cute Gordan Setter Puppy. Sirius turned into a big black dog and said in dog."What a cute puppy." He patted her on the head with his paw. "Thankyou."She smiled and blushed. but of course no one can see that.  
" Your welcome.." He smiled. (That was the end of chapter 1. So stay tuned for chapter 2..) 


	2. The Ceromony

Chapt 2.  
I'm having so much fun writing this. Can you guys send me a review on how funny you think the family curse in. I might want to make a little funnier. But thanks people you made me want to write more. Yah. I got the idea of the family curse from Austin Powers. I thought it fitted. Actually my friends and I thought that.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Ruby walked out of the train right next to Sirius who she now had a crush on. She was also being followed by the family curse. Who had taken a liking to through pancakes at her head and singing 'Daddy wasn't there.'  
Sirius looked at Ruby and said. "Who the hell is he?'  
"I told you he is the family curse. He is a direct relative of the tryonasourasrex. And so are his pancakes, never try them." She smiled.  
"Oh ok." He said looking puzzled at her.  
Peter lagged behind. He was afraid of Ruby's family curse. James started to poke the guy in the back with his wand and Remus just looked at them. Sarah came running up to them. "May I stay with you guys?" She asked, her hair messy.  
"Sure." Ruby said smiling. A second later a pancake hit her in the face. She mumbled. "I hate this guy."  
Sirius looked at her and took the pancake off he face. "I think you look cuter with out the pancake." He smiled. "Oh shut up Sirius. " James said while poking the pancake guy in the back. The pancake guy finally turned around and flung a waffle in his face. And laughed. Ruby and Sarah giggled. "Ha you deserved that!" Sirius said laughing at James.  
"Haha." James said that and took the waffle off his face.  
"Now back to what I was saying. I shall tell you right now. You are the 750th girl who told me I was cute." He was interrupted by Ruby.  
"But I didn't say anything. I didn't say that I really think you are cute." Ruby said this without thinking and covered her mouth. She though, 'That was smart.not.'  
"Well now you did. And I think you are really cute. even though I just meet you. And the way I have told the other 749 girls that I don't want to go out with them is by saying I already have a girlfriend. Well I might not be lying to them if you would say yes." He was interrupted again.  
" But you didn't ask me." Ruby said smiling up at him.  
"Well I am now. Will you be my Girlfriend Ruby?" He said smiling.  
"Sure." She said smiling.  
"What the heck. oh well. " Sarah looked the other way and saw the hottest guy ever. At least that is what she thinks. Her eyes turned into hearts. Remus tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Uhmm. are you ok?"  
"Yah I am. yah." She looked a head.  
"Shmoke and a Pancake! Shmoke and Pancake!" The guy kept on saying.  
"Just ignore him. " Ruby said as she leaned on Sirius.  
About 15 mins. Later they where in the school and was about to be shorted. Ruby was called 1st. " Weasley, Ruby."  
The hat said." Hhmm. another Weasley I know where to put you... Shmoke and A Pancake!"  
Everybody looked at the hat, puzzled.  
The Pancake guy jumped out of the hat. "Shmoke and a pancake. Cigar and a..pipe and a crape? No? There is no pleashing you? Fashare?" He ran out of the Ceremony doors.  
"What the heck...Griffindor!" The hat said puzzled. She sat in the middle of the table. Her face was bright red, while sitting down she slammed her head on the table, mumbling." Stupid curse.." Next was Sarah. "Smith, Sarah!" She went up there and sat down on the stool. The hat took the longest on her." Slytherin. no Griffindor. Slytherin.. Griffindor. I'm just going to place you in Griffindor!" She walked over to the Griffindor table and sat on Ruby's left. Her crush was up. "Riddle, Tom!"  
He walked up. The hat yelled "Slytherin!"Sarha frowned as Tom sat at the Slytherin table. Next was the guy that Ruby saw on the train.(I didn't write that part down sorry.) "Snape, Severus!" He walked up. Ruby thought he was kinda cute. She crossed her fingers." Slytherin!" The hat yelled and Ruby frowned. Severus walked over and sat by Tom. It was about 2 hours later after the Ceromony. On their way up. Ruby was leaning on Sirius smiling, Remus and James where talking about how quiddatch was started, Peter was shaking cause the Pancake guy was pokink him in the back , and Sarah was looking for Tom. 


	3. The Potions class

Chapter 3  
Note: I am getting to carried away. I am just having so much fun. I love this story.*huggles it* This is my best one yet. And this one is going to be so damn long too. It will go to Harry Potter's first year.. Then I will make another one about the Present. But that comes later. Don't worry all of these are funny humorous stories.  
  
'I see London I see France I see Prof. Umbridge's under pants.. Eiw..' --Cindy Chang  
  
*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
The next morning Ruby awoke to find herself kissing the pillow. She threw it down on the floor and jumped out of her bed. 'What was I dreaming about to have that happen.' She quickly got on her cloths and ran down the stairs to the common room. She saw Sarah sitting on the couch. "Hey Sarah." "Hey Ruby! Do you know our schedule is?" Sarah asked while picking up her brush.  
At that very same time Sirius, Bob(James.), Peter, Remus and the Pancake guy. Sirius came over to Ruby and leaned on her. James went over to the fireplace and started to poke the remaining of the fire with a stick. Remus laughed as the pancake guy started to poke Peter again."Shmoke and a Pancake... Cigar and a waffle...pipe and a crape. no? There is no pleashing you.."  
"Eeck.. Get away." Peter started to shiver.  
"Hi Sirius how did you sleep? Oh, I think we have potions first."  
"Good." Sirius yawned and fell asleep on Ruby.  
"Shouldn't we head down to the potions class room?" Sarah said giggling at Ruby, who was now trying to stay standing.  
"Uhmm... sure.. Sirius please get off your way to heav..Y!" She fell back wards. Sirius stayed standing, he yawned and looked down. "What are you doing on the floor?"  
Ruby looked at him and smiled." Nothing. lets head down to the potions room." Ruby jumped up onto her feet. Her hair flipped into her face. She titled her head backwards to allow her hair to back to how it was. She looked over at Peter and the pancake guy. " Leave me alone!!!" He finally said and he ran towards the door, while clumsly dodgeing pancakes. Instead of running out the door he ran into the wall. He lay on the ground twitching.  
"Cigar and a waffle?!?! No there is no pleashing you.." The pancake guy said looking down at Peter.  
James fell to the floor laughing. Remus just shook his head. Ruby walked past Peter , Sarah and Ruby started to argue about who was cuter. "Sirius is cuter.."  
"No Tom is."  
"Sirius is."  
"No Tom is.."  
About ten minutes later they where in the potions class room. Sirius lagged behind with James, they too where argueing. A tall slender figure was standing in front of the chalkboard. The figure wore dark blue robes and had curly blonde hair. "Good Morning Class. My name is Mr. Powers." He says with a gentel voice." This is your 1st year and heres the rules of this class."  
"Oh great." Sirius moaned.  
"Yah!" Peter said smiling.  
"There will be no wand using in here.. 2 we will be needing to wear our safty stuff." 


End file.
